1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an active matrix liquid crystal display panel which is used in for example a liquid crystal display television receiver, and a method for manufacturing the active matrix liquid crystal display panel. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method for compensating a defective pixel in the active matrix liquid crystal display panel, and the active matrix liquid crystal display panel having the compensated defective pixel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Active matrix liquid crystal display panels having a high resolution have been composed of several hundreds thousand pixels, and therefore, a high degree of technique has been required in order to manufacture a defectless active matrix liquid crystal display panel. In addition, the production yield is very low, and it has been necessary to repair defective portions.
In the prior art, one countermeasure for the above mentioned problems has been that two active elements are provided in parallel to each other for each one pixel, so that, on one hand, possibility of an open circuit of a circuit associated to each one pixel is reduced to a half, and on the other hand, when a short-circuit occurs in one active element, a current can be applied to the short-circuited active element so as to burn out the short-circuited active element into an permanent open circuit.
However, the above mentioned countermeasure has been disadvantageous in that since two active elements have to be provided for each one pixel, the number of required active elements becomes double, and therefore, possibility of defective active elements also becomes double. In addition, although more expensive manufacturing equipments have been used in order to further miniaturize each active elements, the above mentioned countermeasure has been not so effective. Further, if both of the two active elements provided for one pixel are defective, it is no longer been possible to repair.